where are we
by damean.galloway.9
Summary: it is the beginning of this adventure time fan fic where Fiona wakes up in her new place I don't want to spoil it any further
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in a new place. My long blonde hair spred everywhere. "Where am I?" I mumble as if anyone is around to hear me. Then I remember that I have my cat, Cake, with me. "Oh sweet babies, your clothes are tattered." I look around to see who said that, but the unfamiliar voice came from my cat. Not even phased by the fact that my sister/ companion can now talk, I get off the ground to see how bad ...my clothes are. I look down to see that my jeans are torn in many different places; my t-shirt is torn completely at the bottom, a sleeve is torn, and the back of my shirt is torn showing part of my bra -it's quite imbarassing since its light pink with slightly darker pink hearts- "Cake, where are we?" I say looking at my cat who is staring off into the distance. "I dont know; But I see a village of some sort over there." She replies, I walk up to where Cake is; and I too see the village. "Well lets go!" I say with excitement.

"But, honey your knee.. its hurt."

I look down at my knee to see that it had been badly scratched, but it didn't hurt. "Its fine, Cake, it doesn't bother me."  
"Okay..." she says in an unsure tone of voice. And before I know it. We have reached the boarder of the 'village' which is no village its a kingdom... made of candy. Cake and I stare in awe at the candy gate guarding the kingdom before we enter we are stopped by guards who don't even look human; more like bananas. And I see the people of the kingdom and NONE of them look human either.

-new chapters every week I hoped you enjoyed

(I did not write this my friend did it)


	2. what a strange place

Fionna's P.O.V*

"Who are you two?" two of the guards ask in unison. ...

"Im Fionna, and this is Cake." I reply keeping my voice quiet.

"What are you, er Fionna" one of them ask. First of all what are you and second of all, what do they mean by what am I?

"Im a human." Hopefully that's what they ment. They look at each other then back at Cake and I.

"Follow us." I do as they say and follow them. They lead us to a candy palace. "Prince Gumball, its important." They call. Gumball? What kind of name is that? The doors open and the gaurds lead us in.

"What's important banana gaurds?" That voice must be from the prince. I look up to see a man made of gum or something stand before me. "Who is this?" He asked quite sweetly.

"I- im Fionna and this is-"

"A human" he interrupts in a hushed voice. "Well it looks like you need new clothes." I nod my head and he take my measurements; then leaves to another room. I feel the air get colder around me then a horrifying face with pitch black eyes and red dots in the middle. He has... "F-FANGS! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" I shreek almost about to cry. He lets out an evil laugh then his eyes turn to normal.  
"You're new here?" He asks slightly laughing at my cowering. I just sit there. "ANSWER ME!" He snaps.  
"Why do I have to answer you?" I stand up and wipe my tears.  
"Becuase I said so."

"Thats not a good enough reason."

"It is to me. NOW ANSWER ME!" His eyes return to pitch black and the red in the middle; he pushes me onto the wall and grips my wrist. "LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE FREAK!" The banana gaurds are gone which makes me resort to yelling for the Price. "Not a chance blondie." He snaps back.  
"PRINCE GUMBALL!" I cry for help.  
"Yours asking HIM for help? Pathetic how about you fight your own-"  
"Marshall Lee, honestly! Shes new here and that's how you greet her?" Thank god the prince is here! This Marshall Lee dude lets go of me and makes his way towards the prince. They both glare at each other.  
"Fionna, I have your new clothes and a hat to hold your hair." He ignores Marshall Lee as if he wasn't even there.  
"Thank you, Prince." I take the clothes and he points to the direction where I'll be changing.  
"Nice bra blondie." I here Marshall Lee call teasing me.  
"Shut up." I say coldly.  
"Im outta here see ya gumwad" he says to the Prince. Then he flies away.

I get changed a long light blue t-shirt, a short purple/blue skirt, long socks and cute black flats and the best thing... a hat the wraps around to the bottom of my chin and has bunny ears; I only have my bangs hanging out of the front. I walk out and see Cake sleeping on a candy chair "Prince where are you?" I ask as I look around.  
"HELP!" I hear the prince call and I look up to see him being carried away by... by something. My first thought... I HAVE to save him!

( authors note: sorry for spelling errors and grammar errors.)


	3. Chapter 3

*Fionna's P.O.V*

I run around the palace hoping to find a weaponry and there it is. I walk in and See a pink glossy sword. I grab it and Cake; we head to where the Prince was taken; we run into an ice castle. "PRINCE!? Cake I think he's in there!" I point to the castle "how are we sp-" all of the sudden Cake stretches but leads us to an open window. "Cake how long could do that?!" I ask in shock...  
"Since now, lets go."  
"Who's there?!" A hideous voice that should belong to a witch yells.  
I think for a second. "Fionna the human. Im here for the prince!" I say bravely.  
"A human? You're no match for me." She replies.  
"YES SHOW YOURSELF!" The temperature drops and a lightning bolt almost hits me but im able to reflect it off my sword. I turn around and see the Prince with a piece of cloth wrapped his mouth and he's also trapped in a jail cell type thing. Im able to break the ice bars and get to the prince and get the cloth of his mouth.  
"AHHHHHH" an extremely sharp pain hit my back and I fall to the ice.  
"ICE QUEEN STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I hear the prince yell. I stand up and I run to her wielding my sword -but my legs are wobbly-; then she stops.  
"Okay, okay take Bubba just dont hurt me!" I walk to the Prince.  
"Dont call me Bubba!" He says angrily. I help the prince up and we walk to where Cake is. She stretches to the candy kingdom.

"Thank you Fionna"  
"No problem "  
"And you can call me Gumball."  
"Sure thing."  
"Is your back okay?"  
"I dont know."  
"Do you want to check? "  
"No, its feeling fine."

"How can I repay yo- uh you can have that sword."

"Uh... you sure?"

"Of course. Here take this bag." He hands me a green bag that's a perfect fit for my new sword. Gumball looks at me for a couple seconds, smiles, then looks away.  
"Well Cake and I should look for a home."

"No. No stay in the guest room tonight and look for a home in the morning."

"Uh I dont kn-"

"Please?" He asks sweetly (no pun intended)

*Gumball's P.O.V*  
"Uh.. okay. But only for tonight!" She says

"Of course. Gaurds show her to the quest room." The gaurds come and show her the way; she turns around and waves good bye to me and turns back around. I can feel myself blush at the sight of her... shes such a beauty... wait hold on gumball you just met her


End file.
